Those Three Words
by Palliative
Summary: Today, I met Sasuke Uchiha, the most selfish thing I’ve ever saw in my entire life. I mean can you just imagine someone more selfish than that Ino girl? The answer is, no. But I saw one.


I finally wrote a SASUGAARA FANFIC! XD

Hope you enjoy!

YAAY!

* * *

Today, I met Sasuke Uchiha, the most selfish thing I've ever saw in my entire life. I mean can you just imagine someone more selfish than that Ino girl?

The answer is, no.

But I saw one.

He's a trouble.

No…Not even a trouble

He's a disaster.

Do you know what disaster means?

For me, it means Sasuke Uchiha.

I mean, damn it! He even dared to sit on _my_ seat!

_My_ seat!

Not his.

Mine!

And, he even told me I look like a girl!

I prefer 'Scary'…Or 'Evil'

I mean, do I really look like a girl? Well, it's true that I dye my hair red and I wear those eye liners and those really tight jeans and that…

Never mind

But, hell! I do _not_ look like a girl!

How he dares?!

And then, he kissed me in the bathroom!

He. Kissed. Me.

I'm never gonna forgive him.

Because he told me 'I love you.'

I mean, how you can fall in love with someone that you just had _met_, and _fought_ with!

That's stupid.

No one has ever told me that.

Not even my siblings.

And well, my parents are dead, so they can't tell me that.

Even if they were alive they wouldn't say it.

Did I tell you that I hate my father?

Anyway…He told me it's 'Love in first sight'

With a sexy smirk on his gorgeous face.

…Hey! What am I thinking? Am I loosing my mind?!

I'm not even gay!

Well, making out with Naruto and dating Neji doesn't make a person gay…

Right?

…

Of course it does.

Who am I joking with?

I'm gay

But it's waaay too hard to accept.

He promised he will take me out tonight.

And I don't know what to wear.

I don't have too many clothes, you know.

But it doesn't matter.

Even if he's a spoiled rich kid

He told me he just wants to see _me_.

Which means he's not coming to see the clothes, right?

I don't know…maybe he meant that he's not going to fuck me in the first place.

Just, maybe

That Sasuke that I barely know, won't let a little boy get away from him with his still virgin ass.

Did I tell you I'm a virgin?

Yeah, I didn't sleep with Naruto

Even though he begged and cried on my feet…

Oh, I think he came

He's such an ass! He called me girly again!

If he's _that_ much interested in girls, why doesn't he just date a girl?

As I know, when he calls a guy 'girly', it means that that guy is 'cute'.

…

Ewww

Wow, is that really his car?

I think he's stole it.

I mean, is he really _that_ rich?

That Ferrari should be so expensive

Oh, I hate that song with passion!

It's too romantic

I hate romance

But it looks like _he_ likes it

Cause he's smirking

Not at the song, at _me_

He's smirking at me

I hope he's not planning on making a mess in his shiny car.

I can only glare back at him

Yep, this could piss him off

…

He's still smirking

If he continues like that, we're both gonna be dead

I mean, you have to look at the road while you're driving.

Well

He's not

As I said, he's a disaster

I'll add bastard

…

Maybe he _is_ a bastard

You know what I mean, right?

…

Yeah

I can't ask him such question

Unless I'm tired of my life

Well, I _was_

Until today

After I met this bastard, every thing changed.

He's really a bastard

He told me himself

Hmm, dinner is not so bad

And he's not _that_ bad

He's…fun to be around

Heh

'Fun' and 'Sasuke' can not be put in the same phrase.

He's just…kind

And sex is not that bad.

After all, his bed is too comfy and all.

And he's nice and gentle.

God, did I say he's a great kisser?

He said that again

Those words

You know which ones

I mean 'I love you' s and stuff.

I feel so peaceful in his arms.

Peace

I'm a stranger to that word.

His eyes are amazing at night.

They shine

And he has a great hair.

It's so silky and soft

And his skin looks cold, but it's so warm.

And he's gorgeous

Maybe I tell him those three words back tomorrow.

* * *

So, how was it? Did you actually ENJOY it?

...

REVIEW!

Please, oh pahleeeease!


End file.
